Sensou no Kami
by fanfic meister
Summary: During the final battle between Kratos and Zeus, Gaia was also killed but she swore on returning one day. Prepare for the greatest and most unexpected adventure with creatures like satyrs, minotaurs, gorgons, and gods. A young ninja will learn to harness the powers of a god. Fortunately he has the help of his friends in this quest.


Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto, and the God of War series is owned by Sony America and its subdivision Santa Monica Studios.

"**The measure of a man is what he does with power"**

* * *

_Before the era of the ninja and chakra, the world was ruled by the gods, titans, and the primordials. Chaos was the very first deity in existence and created the primordial gods like Nix, Erebus, Aether, Gaia, Hydros, Ouranus (known as Uranus). From the union of Ouranus and Gaia, they gave the birth to the Titans, the Hecatoncheires, and the Cyclops. Ouranus was a terrible father and had them locked in Tartarus causing Gaia great pain. Cronos, who was the youngest of the Titans, declared war on his father and defeated him. Cronos married his sister Rhea and through their union the Olympian gods were born. Cronos felt fear at that moment because he received a prophecy from his father that soon he would be defeated and overthrown by one of his own children. So Cronos imprisoned every one of children inside his stomach, and when the time came for the youngest of the gods Zeus to suffer the same fate. _

_Rhea decided to protect her last child by summoning an eagle to take Zeus away to the Island of Creation. Rhea took a stone and wrapped it in a blanket while disguising it as Zeus. Cronos took the stone and ate it thinking it was Zeus. Zeus grew up inside Gaia, and then decided to rescue his siblings from Cronos. Through an elaborate plan, Zeus rescued his brothers and sisters from Cronos. Zeus with his older brothers, Poseidon, and Hades engaged the Titans in a devastating war known as the Titanomachy or The Great War. The Titanomachy lasted for 10 grueling years; Zeus freed the elder Cyclops. The Cyclops developed weapons to turn the tide in favor of the younger gods' side, so were created Poseidon's Trident, Hades's Helm, and Zeus's Thunderbolts. Zeus then created a weapon forged from the Heavens and the Earth to end the War; this divine weapon was known as the Blade of Olympus. Zeus used this weapon to banish the defeated Titans to the depths of the Tartarus. After the war Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades divided accordingly which realm they shall rule. Zeus took over the skies and became God of the Skies and King of the Gods, Poseidon ruled over the Seas and Oceans, and finally Hades ruled the Underworld (the land of the dead). Zeus had Prometheus to create man out of clay. One time Zeus had punished Prometheus because the Titan took the fires of Olympus to mankind, and as punishment Prometheus was chained for the rest of his life and an Eagle would eat his intestines._

_The story starts with Kratos, General of the Spartan Army, was like every other Spartan brash, headstrong, prideful, with a never give up attitude, angry. Kratos and his followers were then outmatched the Barbarians, and in a desperate method for victory Kratos summoned the God of War Ares to help him in exchange of his life. Ares intervened and helped wipe out the Barbarian army, and gifted Kratos with the dual chain wielding blades, the Blades of Chaos which were forged from the fires of Hades itself. Kratos then conquered city after city in the name of his lord, but one day became the greatest failure of his life. In a town there was a temple of Athena (goddess of wisdom, strategic warfare, and civilization), he killed in blind fury everyone in there including the last two people in it his wife and daughter. Due to this an oracle cursed him to wear the ashes of his deceased family never to be removed Kratos will be known as the Ghost of Sparta._

_Since then Kratos started to serve the Olympian Gods to make sure so one day his sins can be forgiven and the nightmares that tormented him would be removed from him. He once stopped Persephone in destroying the world when she allied with the Titan Atlas, but at the cost of forsaking his daughter Calliope. At the tenth year of his servitude to the Gods, he was given his last task to defeat Ares himself. After a long road from journeying Athens, the Desert of Lost Souls where he met the last Titan Cronos, and into the dreaded Pandora's Temple, he recovered and opened Pandora's Box which contained power enough to defeat a God. After a long battle against Ares which even involved a vision of his family being killed with his weapons again, Kratos had done the impossible by killing the God of War. But it was a hollow victory; the gods did forgive his sins but couldn't remove the nightmares. Instead they offered a place amongst them; Kratos accepted and became the new God of War. _

_His Spartan army conquered cities in the name of their new god Kratos, until the siege of Rhodes. Zeus offered Kratos unimaginable power with the weapon that helped end the Titanomachy, the Blade of Olympus. Kratos drained his godly power for the Blade to reach its potential and with it he stopped the Colossus of Rhodes, but then it was revealed this was a plot orchestrated by the King of the Gods himself. Zeus killed Kratos, but the Spartan and now former God of War was not ready to accept his fate. With help of the primordial earth goddess, Gaia, Kratos gained new power and help in the form of the Titans. Kratos had to go to meet with the Sisters of Fate to return in time when Zeus betrayed him and kill him with the legendary sword. Kratos faced off also against legendary Greek heroes in their own right like Theseus and Perseus. Kratos eventually got to the Temple of the Fates and defeated the Sisters themselves Lachesis, Atropos, and Clotho. Lachesis measured the thread of life; Clotho was the spinner of the thread, and Atropos cuts the thread itself. Kratos went back in time to the moment Zeus betrayed him, and then the two engaged in an epic clash where the Spartan obtained victory, but before delivering the final blow Athena intervened and received the impact of the blade itself. Before dying, Athena revealed a horrifying truth that Kratos was a demigod and son of Zeus. Athena also said that Zeus was corrupted by fear; that fear that drove Cronos to kill Zeus and the Titanomachy and finally she exploded in a burst of light. Kratos became more vengeful than ever declaring war on the gods, with the power of the Fates he traveled to the time of the war between the Gods and the Titans and transported them back to his time._

_Kratos with the Titans commanded a frontal attack on Mount Olympus. The first Olympian God to fall was Poseidon, which his death provoked tidal waves that flood almost the entire world. Kratos and Gaia reach the summit of Mt. Olympus and are blasted by a powerful thunderbolt from Zeus. Kratos asks for help, but Gaia refuses and flat out says that he was just a pawn to the Titans. Kratos ends up in the Underworld, home of Hades. There he finds Athena in an astral form, but somehow now she encourages her brother to continue his revenge on Olympus. Kratos gets new weapons on the way on the temple of the Lord of the Underworld. Kratos then fights at the end of the temple against Hades himself. It was another grueling battle, but through some strategy Kratos took advantage and even took his own claws to rip his soul onto him. With the death of Hades, this caused the souls of the Underworld to roam everywhere in the realm with nowhere to go. Then he encountered Helios, the Sun God [1]. Helios was in his battle against the Titan Perses while riding his fire chariot. With a good aim, Helios was hit and thrown aside by the Titan. Kratos ruthlessly kills Helios by ripping his head causing the sun to disappear and the skies to darken. _

_Kratos then kills Hermes which causes plague to spread all over Olympus. In a coliseum, Kratos faced against Hercules [2], another demigod son of Zeus and therefore brother of Kratos. Kratos beats up Hercules to death. The Spartan then had to solve a puzzle in Hera's garden to reach to her. The Queen reprimands Kratos for his senseless destruction and insults Pandora, which pisses off the Spartan and snaps her neck which causes plant life to perish. After such side quests, Kratos found Pandora inside Daedalus's labyrinth and the two went through so many traps but eventually got out of there. Kratos returned to the Underworld and solve the puzzle involving the Judges of the Underworld to raise the Labyrinth. Finally came for Kratos final showdown against his father, Zeus._

_Kratos and Zeus battled fiercely than ever and seem to be evenly matched, until Gaia interrupted their fight._

The primordial earth goddess says, "The reign of Olympus ends now."

The Spartan warrior was surprised in seeing her alive, "Gaia, you live?"

Gaia herself responds, "My world, it **bleeds** because of you. I never sought your death Spartan but you left me with no choice."

Zeus says, "Your pawn has failed you Gaia. Perhaps you should have chosen the other one."

Gaia becomes enraged at Zeus's taunting, "**Enough! **Father and son will die together!"

Gaia tries to crush both of them with her unparalleled strength, but Zeus and Kratos went inside Gaia due to a crack made earlier by Poseidon's Hippocampi. Father and son continued their battle inside Gaia's heart. It was a true clash of titans, but then Kratos finally pushed Zeus and stabbed him with the mythical blade which also cut through the primordial's heart.

Gaia before dying said, "One of these days I will be back to rule over humanity for ruining my beloved world. I swear it Ghost of Sparta." With those final words, she crumbled into nothing.

Kratos found the lifeless body of Zeus and completely bloodied until a spectral form of Zeus appeared from his body and used a powerful lightning bolt that destroyed most of his equipment, except his Blades of Chaos. Zeus uses the power of fear to infect Kratos mind in his psyche.

The mad King of Olympus said, "I created you and I will be your end."

Kratos is overpowered by the spectral Zeus and now inside his psyche feels fear. His normally white ash skin has become pitch black due to his fear. His mind was in the darkness and had to relive some of his failure he made in life. He remembered how he killed his wife and his daughter in blind rage. Then Pandora appeared in her flame form and told him not to worry. With her help, Lysandra told him that the power of forgiveness was from within and that to be forgiven he must find the power to forgive himself. Kratos embraces his family in a warm hug, having learned to let go of his past. Kratos also encountered a memory of stabbing accidentally Athena. Remembered her words on how fear compelled Cronos to kill Zeus and the Great War, and now Zeus to kill his own son.

Kratos eventually found from within the power of Hope and with that power returned Zeus back to his physical form, and the Spartan finally beat up Zeus to death. With the death of Zeus, the world was finally in complete chaos.

Kratos was congratulated by Athena and that now mankind will hear her message but he just said, "What good is your message? Look around you Athena, the world is in ruins."

Athena just said that with her power she can restore the world back in order and said to Kratos to give it back. Kratos says that the box was empty.

Athena says, "You're lying. I saw you use my power and you still have it while we're talking."

Kratos says, "The box was empty. Pandora's sacrifice was in vain. She died because of my need for vengeance."

Athena says a story that after the Great War on how Zeus sealed all of the evils known inside Pandora's Box like greed, pride, glory, anger, hate, sloth, deceit, and fear, but Athena knew the dangers if all the evils were released on the world so as countermeasure she puts her power inside to not let the evil spread on the world.

Still Kratos told her that the box was empty, it was then that Athena realized that when Kratos opened the box he absorbed Athena's power, while all the evils were released on the world and infected the gods and the reason Zeus became obsessed in killing Kratos. The power that Kratos absorbed was hope. Hope was locked deep within Kratos due to his anger and his past failures. Kratos remembered on Pandora's words about Hope.

"_Hope is what makes us strong; it is why we are here; it is what we fight when all else is lost."_

Kratos simply says, "All I remember is what I have lost."

Athena says, "That is why you should give it back to me. I trust that you will do the right thing."

Kratos realizes this and just says, "You shouldn't."

Athena says, "You owe me this, Kratos."

Kratos says, "I owe you nothing."

Athena angrily says, "I made you a god. I sheltered you from the wrath of Olympus. I delivered your revenge on Zeus."

"It is over Athena."

"You would dare to strike me down, again?"

Kratos says with conviction, "My vengeance ends now."

Kratos holds the mythical weapon in his hands apparently to strike down the spectral goddess, but instead turns it the other way and stabs himself with the blade. By killing himself he releases the power of Hope to mankind, and Athena just couldn't believe her horror in seeing her power being released like that.

Athena says, "That's supposed to be mine. They won't know what to do with it." She then looks at Kratos and says, "You disappoint me, Spartan." Kratos even in death was smirking knowing that he had finally gotten his vengeance and gave mankind the power needed to restore the world even without the gods.

After some time Kratos' body disappeared and also the Blade of Olympus with no trace at all.

(Millennia later)

A pale skinned woman with horned protrusions in her head and white hair appeared in the middle of a war and even if it was against the rules she ate the fruit of a divine tree named the Shinju.

This woman was named Kaguya Ootsutsuki, matriarch of the Ootsutsuki Clan.

"With this godlike power I will stop the wars and will stop the wars," she claimed.

She just did that and brought forth a new era of peace and prosperity. She began to be hailed as the 'Usagi no Megami' (Rabbit Goddess). But the divine tree was more than just a tree. Gaia swore she would one day return and she did return in the form of the Shinju. Gaia was planning at first to control and use this woman Kaguya as a pawn for her ends, but realized in time that Kaguya had a personality just like the primordial goddess.

_Flashback_

"_Hello mortal, I see that you've been getting use to my power," Gaia said while inside the_

"_Who are you and why are you inside me?"_

"_I am Gaia,"_

_Gaia told Kaguya a story of her life as one of the oldest deities in history of mankind since she was the earth itself. Gaia told of how men have been waging wars long before Kaguya and her clan have arrived here. She returned in this new era and took the form of that tree and from the tree sprouted the fruit which Kaguya ate it. In simpler words, Kaguya gained her godlike powers. Gaia has chosen Kaguya as her host to rule over man._

_Kaguya was intrigued by this story, but she actually thought it made sense. Actually, Kaguya was willing to do everything in her hands if it meant that the world would never experience war again. Gaia was astounded by her declaration, so instead she and Kaguya made an agreement to fuse their spirits and power together. Kaguya and Gaia were now one and the same. The now deity princess unlocked an even more terrifying power to put the people to sleep in an eternal illusion. The people now feared of her power and called her the 'Oni' (Demon)._

_End Flashback_

Kaguya/Gaia would eventually have twin sons named Hagoromo and Hamura. In an act of fit and jealousy that her power was shared to her sons fought against her sons. Hagoromo and his brother worked together and defeated their mother; even when she fused with the Shinju in to a terrible monster of destructive capacity by sealing her into what would be known as the moon. But that was part of it, the ten tailed beast was sealed inside Hagoromo. Hamura returned to space to lead the clan and safeguard their mother inside the moon, while Hagoromo stayed in Earth.

Eventually Hagoromo gained fame within the people by founding a religious sect named Ninshü. He taught them on how to connect their spiritual energies with others. He was known as the 'Shinobi no Kami' (God of Shinobi) or 'Rikudo Sennin' (Sage of the Six Paths). Hagoromo would later in his life have two sons one with the eyes and spiritual energy named Indra, the younger son was born with the body, physical energy, and strong will named Ashura.

The two brothers lived together and trained together, but they had different ideologies concerning about the road to peace. Indra believed that to attain peace was through strength and only that strength can achieve that objective. Ashura believed love and understanding can lead to peace. So in his deathbed, the father chose the younger son. Indra enraged at this decision challenged his younger brother for the birthright. Their battles would continue through generations until today's generation.

Indra's descendants became known as the Uchiha clan, while Ashura's descendants were known as the Senju.

Those two clans were the strongest, but in time the Uchiha were outnumbered and outmatched. Hashirama, who was the Senju's clan leader, offered a truce with the Uchiha. The majority of the Uchiha considered in accepting the truce, but their leader Madara was against it. Eventually, Madara reluctantly accepted Hashirama's truce. The Senju and the Uchiha clans formed an alliance established the first shinobi village. Hashirama came up with the name 'Hokage', and Madara came up in naming 'Konohagakure no Sato' (Hidden Leaf Village). Hashirama by public consensus was chosen as the First Hokage. Madara didn't take the news lightly.

So Madara challenged Hashirama to a battle to the death on the outskirts of the Land of Fire displaying their skills to their very best. The battle was so intense that changed the landscape of the ninja world forming a craterlike valley with a huge waterfall surrounding the landscape. The statues of the two legendary shinobi were built in honor of that monumental battle. The site would be known as the Valley of the End.

* * *

**And cut! **

**This is just the prologue. This starts with the end of God of War 3 basically with the end of the Olympian era at the hands of the Ghost of Sparta. **

**Why bring Gaia in here? Because I feel like there's just quite a villainous look in Gaia just like Kaguya. I can see similarities in both Gaia and Kaguya and have melded their spirits into one.**

**Which weapons should be in this fic? **

**Claws of Hades, the Spear of Destiny, Nemean Cestus, or others besides the signature chain wielding blades**

**I could have posted this earlier, but I was back at college. **

**Until next time**


End file.
